


The Sorrow of the Future

by beautifuldays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Van Helsing, F/M, Haikyuu!! Alternate Universe, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/pseuds/beautifuldays
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko needs to do something for her family of nine generations.It is to kill the feared vampire that sets throne on all Japan-- the Count Dracula.Kageyama Tobio, the known monster killer, and Hinata Shouyou, the cowardly friar, set on an adventure with this princess in order to relieve her from their mission.What could happen at the end of their tragic journey?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kageyama Tobio/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 15





	The Sorrow of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> "Be alert and of sober mind. Your enemy the devil prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour.  
> \- 1 Peter 5:8  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━
> 
> Shimizu Kiyoko as Anna Valerious  
> Kageyama Tobio as Gabriel Van Helsing  
> Hinata Shouyou as Carl (the friar)

For everything that Shimizu does, it is for her family's rectitude.

_And for the abominable quest that has been going on for the rest of their blood line._

Her palms might be feeling sweaty all over, but the lass held on tight to _the cure_. Her leather boots continued trudging along the cobblestones of the Castle Dracula. Keeping her steps steady while sprinting, she looked on the caliginous sky through the steeled window. The moon gleaming with night light a while ago is now covered with clouds, signalling the nearing stroke of midnight.

 _Time is running out of their side_.

The princess took time before clutching on to the syringe containing the cure. A few moments ago, the last of Dracula's bride barricaded all throughout their way to the cure, preventing the one possible method of stopping the count's fiendish motives. How she managed to survived within the vampire's grasp is indeed a miracle. She was driven into a corner, yet the bride played along for a minute, lingering on to the scent of her incoming demise. But that was her only mistake. The silver stake that was tossed to her brilliantly by Hinata, the friar that accompanied them on this one, on the space was driven to the bride's chest before she even closed in for the kill, that made it shriek in anguish and pain, until its flesh decayed to none.

Hinata shouted, " **Go, Kiyoko! Save him before it's too late!** " and that wake-up call made her sprang back to her feet and continue her flight.

Thanks to that distraction that they are almost running late. By now, Kageyama would be fighting the nosferatu causing all these miseries. The Count Dracula himself. The epitome of the demonic undead. With the werewolf venom running through his veins, it is a possibility to victor over such reign. This man, Kageyama Tobio, the legendary monster hunter sent out by the order of the mythical church in Japan to protect and help her, is her only hope for success.

She was the last of their clan. The very final descendant of the late Elder Shimizu, who swore to God to never rest, let alone enter the gates of Saint Peter, until their family conquers Dracula from their lands. If Kageyama wasn't able to battle the devil, nine generations of her family won't be able to enter the entrance of paradise, from her ancestors, up to the roots of her toes. And the burden has all come down to her after her brother was killed by the Count.

But if she would be late even if the male managed to end Dracula's terrors, the curse accidentally rained down on him will remain. And he will be lost to her, forever.

Just like how the rest of her family was.

 _And she will never allow that to end here. He will return to her_.

A harsh scream cut off her thoughts, as if limbs and flesh were being torn into pieces, and a loud growl signalled both success and horror.

Success, with the sign of her family's battle for nine centuries coming to its final end, and the horror of the permanence of the curse coursing throughout that moment.

Going through a steep staircase, she made her way up to him. Fear never once entered her mind, for this syringe will be his salvation. Reaching the thresholds of the obelisk, where she stood lobotomized while watching from afar the moon slowly unraveling from the mist, and Kageyama, slowly turning into the wolf himself, she made a run for it.

" **Kageyama!** " she shouted, and the werewolf slowly turned while watching her run towards him. He let out a guttural growl that pierces through a human's eardrums. Just as she suspected. She has been a few seconds late.

Uncovering the syringe, she pointed the needle to him and continued trotting forward. She gave him a look, with that of determination and warmth. A look that says, _I will save you_.

But he was a lot stronger now, with all the wolf's blood veiled out all over his mundane mind, and his senses were definitely more sensitive, and he went in for the kill, pouncing on her first, before throwing her off to one side of the room, producing a loud yelp from her, and down she fell on the couch.

The beast panted slowly, his anger only rising minute after minute. The cowardly friar has arrived on the scene, witnessing the creature hideously scowling at him. He became the one that which he hunted, and he let out a cry, his hands holding on tight to the silver stake that was used to impale the bride's chest.

The wolf saw the forged weapon he was grasping. He ferociously growled, and that was enough to drive the friar scared to death. " **God, forgive me,** " Hinata uttered, making the sign of the cross, before running to attack him.

However, something unexpected happened.

Just as he was closing in, the wolf felt his world becoming dizzy. He seemed to lost his strength, as his roar turned inaudible. Hinata slowed down as he realized the syringe containing the antidote harpooned on the beast's chest empty. Kageyama looked down on it, actualization hitting him hard.

" **K-Kiyoko has succeeded! W-We finally won!** " said Hinata joyously, although the merriment was postponed when he cannot see her present whilst the victory gained. " **But... where is she...?** "

Kageyama turned around to look, fear striking his heart. And there she laid on the couch, her orbs ice cold. He slowly walked towards her, grabbing and hugging her limp body close to his masculine body indicating that she was no more.

" **S-She's dead...,** " Hinata spoke while his voice was breaking. The hunter knew all that, and he wasn't ready for this. Kageyama admired her valiance and her strength for surviving this battle all throughout her existence.

_Except this one_. _Except him_.

And, for the first time in his life, he saw no future ahead of him, as he let out a morose howl, with the latter turning into a cry of man, and his skin finally shedding into that of his own. He looked at the welkin of despair, tears streaming down from his eyes.

They had succeeded. Kiyoko and her family of nine generations is now relieved of their mission. And he knows best that she is smiling down on both of them, as he saw a vision of her and her entire clan giving him a look of gratitude, before they entered the gates of serenity and peace.

But he had lost her. And the pain and horror of her loss will remain on him. _For the rest of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Van Helsing!Alternate Universe, the reason behind the familiarity. Plot is not mine, and the credits all go to the novelist Kevin Ryan. Some scenes were modified for the flexibility of the story.


End file.
